pharaohclanfandomcom-20200213-history
PharaohClan
Note: This is a clan that is currently not active. It will become active once I finish the page and leave my current clan. Then I will become the wolf empress. The empress/emperors are the highest rank in Pharaohclan. Thank you and enjoy this wiki page. You pad around the forest when you hear a rustling in the bushes. You quickly turn your head around but there is nothing there. You here a quiet whisper saying, "PharaohClan, take down the intruder." But you can barely hear the words. Seven animals jump onto you. The biggest one was a brown, white, and black female wolf. The second biggest was a male fox. The third biggest was a male brown cat. They didn't attack you though. They just pinned you down. You panicked not knowing what would happen next. "Shh.. Shh... Don't make a sound." Said the big female wolf. She then shoved chamomile in your mouth and you chewed and swallowed. You found yourself more calm. About three minutes later the big wolf released her grip on you. You sat up. "Now that you have calmed down let me tell you something. This is PharaohClan territory. But it looks like you probably didn't know." You hear the she-wolf say. You stand up to leave. "Wait. Before you leave may I introduce myself?" The female wolf requested. "U.. Uhm. O.. Of Course." You stutter. "I am Xenea, the wolf empress of PharaohClan." Xenea said, introducing herself. "I.. I am (Insirt oc name here). You stutter. "Will you join PharaohClan? It is your choice." Asks Xenea. You ponder for a moment thinking of what it would be like. "I will join PharaohClan." You say, accepting the request. Information Ranks Empress.gif Empress/Emperor The first in command and a ruler of a clan. This is the highest rank. An empress is a female and an emperor is a male. Two of the three must agree on a new idea for it to be put in action. Empress/Emperors have seven lives. A Proxy.gif Proxy The second in command. Basically a deputy. Co Proxy.gif Co-Proxy The third in command. The co-proxy is in charge when all the empress/emperors and the proxy are gone. Savages.gif Savages Savages are the fourth in command. They mostly stay out of the camp and spend their time in the territrory. They are very good at fighting and they are swift. Please contact woulf8 in Aj or on ajcw on her message wall if you would like to be a Savage., fox_stealingm.jpeg Thieves Thieves are sneaky clan members that steal prey, herbs, etc from other clans. Thieves are mostly foxes and cats and rarely wolves but wolves can be thieves if they pass a test. Kahuna.gif Kahunas The healers of the clan. Mostly cats and wolves but only foxes who have bred for healing can become a kahuna. Kahuna's may train kahuna trainees if they wish. Nobilities Elite cats/wolves/foxes of the clan that are very experienced and you become one of these by staying loyal to Pc for a long time and by showing your skills. Elites.gif Combatants.gif Combatants Warriors of the clan. They hunt as well. They can have mates and juniors but they must have been a warrior for at least 2 moons. They may train trainees. Trainees Combatants in training which are also trained by Combatants. They may not have mates or kits. Trainee.gif Kahuna trainee.jpg Kahuna Trainees Kahunas in training. If they have a clan name it must have the word leaf or healer at the end but once they become a full fledged kahuna they can choose to keep it, change it, or take it away. Juniors.gif Juniors Juniors are kits and pups. They are at most 5 moons. They may not have mates, trainees, or juniors. Rules and punishme nnts.gif Rules and Punishments # Never double-clan, double-pack, or double-group. The punishment for this is exile or death. The leaders decide which to give you if you double clan. # Respect ALL ranks above you. If you don't you will be lowered a rank or scratched on the ear or muzzle. The punishment depends on how much you disrespect the higher rank. # Ocs. The amound of ocs you are allowed is seven. There is no punishment for this. # No running away during a battle. The punishment for this is cut off tail or other parts of body like ear. # No hybrids, or magic of any sort. This is considered powerplaying, if you are spotted doing this, you will get a scratch to the muzzle. If spotted doing again, you will be exiled. # No mates from other clans. You will be forced to have a break up with them, and if not followed you will be exiled. # Be serious during roleplay. You will be given 3 warnings, and if you refuse after they are given, you will be mauled. # Respect each others' opinions. There is no punishment for this besides a scolding or a lecture. # Do NOT start drama. The punishment for this is demoted a rank. # Tags must be golden at all times, even if you share an account with a sibling. # Do NOT throw parties* without leaders' permission. (*)As In Hunting, Patrolling, Or E.T.C # If you leave, you are allowed back only once depending on the situation. PC is NOT a hotel.